


TBUniverse 5: Hi Adam

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex tries to understand his Fox's desires one lonely night.





	TBUniverse 5: Hi Adam

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

TBUniverse 5: Hi Adam

### TBUniverse 5: Hi Adam

#### by Nicholas

  


Title: TBUniverse 5: Hi Adam  
Author: Nicholas  
E-Mail: Pairing: M/Sk/K  
Rating: R  
Category: Relationship 

Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner belong to Chris Carter, Ten-Thirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from their use. 

Warnings: See TBUniverse 1 

\-- 

Hi Adam, 

strange how I still wonder about using this name. But really, Dear Diary still sounds too sissy to me. Nice butch and masculine terming it needs. Maybe I only avoid the irritation of actually talking to myself though...who knows. And who cares. 

Last night. What made me do it? I don't know. Fox and Walter were out, meeting someone, somewhere. Fox appeared to hate the thought but Walter dragged him there. At first I 'Yes!' but really it's been boring here. There was nothing on TV and so I had to do something, anything. I didn't exactly plan it, well, I didn't plan it at all. It just happened and, besides you and me, make that me and me, no-one will ever know - for as long as they aren't reading this, that is. 

Strikes me as odd actually that I am bored as soon as I am alone. That so has not happened before all this relationship stuff became serious, but I do miss them then. Walter's smile and this adorable (now what a cute little word...insert 'groan' here) look on Fox's face. Alas, they weren't here and I didn't want to spend my time pondering their whereabouts, so I did a little rummaging around the house, checking every nook and cranny. Read some articles in a magazine, looked at some of Walter's books to see if there was anything even remotely catching my interest...but fishing?! I mean, really, no thanks. And so, well, I found myself in front of the closet, as in, _the_ closet, as in _the_ closet that is off-off-off-off-limits, except for certain situations. And it should have definitely been off-off-off-off-limits for me that night because the certain someone who makes even touching the door acceptable wasn't there. 

Sneaky old me, curiosity inherited by that certain someone, I didn't give much of a damn about this off-limits thing, I mean, hey? Me and off-limits? I justified it with not wanting to lose touch with my true personality but you and I both know that this really is only a way of avoiding the honest-to-god truth about my nosiness. 

I hate it when I start to sound mysterious and metaphorical although I am only talking with myself. Screw that. That's not the place, nor the time. 

Right, so I opened the closet and looked at those treasures hidden within...treasures, they are, if you are so inclined. I had to shake the urge to use my slyest voice and say 'where's the baby?' while laughing like a madman. God, some days I really think I need some sort of outlet for all those crazy thoughts running through my mind. Such a horror movie scene, the right music and camera angle, and it would have been the bad boy parody in perfection. 

Where was I? Right, the secret closet with Fox's babystuff. It's sorta neat and still unbelievable how much different stuff has ended up there over the weeks, from tiny, tiny items such as the pacis to these man-sized incontinence pad things...diapers, they are. Not that Fox would like me to refer to them any other way. But really, I'm not inclined to make fun of Fox for all these things. It's his stuff, it's what he likes. And yeah, I like him when he's all sweet and cuddly, and when those big adoring eyes find you and regard you as the very most important person in the world. Who wouldn't like it?! Still, one can't deny the opening it leaves for jokes. 

What I don't understand, truly don't understand is what he gets out of it. I don't mean...hell, I do understand what he tells me but I wonder how he feels when he's like that. It's what I was pondering as I allowed my hands to touch everything in the closet: What...what does it feel like? Without realizing it really, my fingers closed around one of the pacis, actually, one of the small ones. And I popped it into my mouth. 

Great. I can't believe I am really writing this down, incriminating evidence and all. Holy shit but yeah, it happened, just like that. Pluck, look, pop, suck. I wonder how many people have actually tried that. You know, looked around whether no-one's looking only to have a taste and then tell the next person that it's them who are sick for doing it. I wonder, I wonder. But yeah, so I did. Blame my curiosity. 

Now the big wham-truth, the ultimate confession in this 'confessions of an ex-assassin' diary: 

_drum roll_

_gun fire_

It felt okay. 

The earth didn't stop moving, it wasn't the ultimate realization about my true nature and my needs, it wasn't all that. It felt okay. But it wasn't this one piece I have always been looking for. Actually the latex stuff (of course, I had to pick the only latex paci Fox owns) tasted like shit and yeah, it does have a taste to it - wonder how they can even dare to push those into an innocent baby's mouth - and it was damn small and, yeah. I felt stupid sucking on it. And grateful there wasn't a mirror near-by. 

Paci, check. 

Now I didn't care about the playthings, rittle-rattle bam-bams, whatever he owns. I knew how they feel in my hands, so no need to do any experimenting. But of course now, the big something that every last person on earth must be curious about, except for those poor few for whom it is a normal occurrence: what do diapers really feel like when worn?! 

Present test object: Alex Krycek. 

Right. I pulled one from the stack and looked at it. Of course I knew how all the straps would be fastened. Fox is wearing them often enough for me to be as skilled in it as any Daddy, the question was only, would I manage to put it on alone? 

I stepped out of my pants and made my way into the bedroom, figuring that lying down's the easiest way to wear the cuddly-doo babystuff. So I did. Powder? Please, no need to make it more complicated. I didn't intend to actually put the diaper to its intended uses, thanks very much. Scat and piss play can be found next door. Not for me. This ain't my thing. 

I prepared the bed, put the open diaper onto it and more or less arranged myself on it, pulling all the straps and flaps tight and there I was. 

Present test object: Diapered Alex. 

Thought number one: Damn itchy. 

Thought number two: Damn warm. 

Thought number three: And that's it? 

No really, that's what it's all about? That's what makes people run screaming and yell 'pervert'? Oh please?! It's nothing. It's just having something thick and warm wrapped around you. And you don' t even have to get up when you need to take a piss. What's the big deal?! 

Actually I was wondering that in earnest. What does _this_ do for Fox? I lie there, waiting for the big light bulb to go on and it just doesn't happen. It remains in the dark for me. I wait for the big sensation to start spreading. And it doesn't. It's just a wad of thick cloth restricting my thighs from touching one another and cocooning my cock in sensual heat. That's all. Nothing more. Nothing less. 

I even moved around some, waiting for the arousal to spread in me. But it didn't. Big fucking deal. 

Resigned I pulled the diapers from around my hips and down my legs and sat up. 'And this does it for Fox?' was a fleeting thought in my mind as I studied this grayish wad of linen. Spooky. But it's what he likes. So who am I to come and judge him? And who am I to do it before I have even tried it? 

Reminds me of those D/s super wanna-be Master topdogs, the know-it-alls who get off on the weirdest shit and actually have the audacity to condemn a little baby stuff. That's what makes me sick 'cause yeah, it's strange. Yeah, it freaks me out sometimes to see Fox like that, but hey, he likes it. Hey, it's him. It's what he loves. It's what he needs. And I love him. How could I forbid him to show something that is so much a part of him? Fact is, I don't have the damn right to do it and no-one else has it either. 

My conclusions drawn from the last night? I'm not one step closer to discovering what makes my baby like that, but well...it's been an interesting night that made my boredom fade away. And, I am pretty sure I do not like it. Not like that. It really does nothing for me. Hah, actually I wonder what Walter would do if he had two babies at his hands...Twins! But really it's not gonna happen. I ain't biting. 

So, that was last night and now it's back to watching TV and having dinner and finding out which mood Fox's in tonight, it's been two days since the last time I saw him clinging to Toby...soon enough, I suppose, soon enough. And then I have my baby angel staring up at me again. A picture of that look on his face and nobody would call it sick anymore. That's what I believe. 

Alex.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nicholas


End file.
